Achieving and maintaining compliance with laws, rules, and regulations can be challenging for enterprises with multiple lines of business, especially when each line of business is governed by different rules and those rules are subject to change. Manually parsing through changes to regulations is resource intensive, and may result in analysis of laws, rules, and regulations that are not applicable to every line of business. As such, a need exists to automatically provide a line of business within an enterprise with relevant regulatory changes, and to automate a process to help manage the regulatory changes across the enterprise.